


When the night has left us will the spell remain?

by SaveErenCorps



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Normal Life, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveErenCorps/pseuds/SaveErenCorps
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	When the night has left us will the spell remain?

The hum of the freezers was the background for the songs that went on the radio, only occasionally could he hear some wheel of a creaking cart. Virgil entered and the doors closed behind him. He thought of being alone with the cashier, who was busied in a crossword puzzle, but realized that someone else was inside. He saw a very prosperous lady, an old lady and a boy of her age. Virgil shrugged, who cared after all if someone else was inside. He took a basket and started going around the shelves.

He was still wondering why he had agreed to do this thing... 'Dude, I can't leave you with Emile alone! The last time it happened you were sitting on the asphalt while he was taking notes for that time your hamster had died. And then you know very well that he would only take sweet things and cartoon toys.’ Remy's words still rang in his brain like a mantra as he turned in the pre-cooked ward. He loves his friend, but sometimes he knew how to be really annoying, especially with his always sleepy voice. Every time he wondered why he was always so sleepy, then he remembered that he lived just with coffee.

He looked between the shelves and took some jars of noodles, then went to the drinks. He didn't have a precise map; he went where he wanted. Also, it was the first time he entered that market. It had been a while since he and Remy had decided to do it that way. It was all born from an evening when their favourite night market had been closed for holidays. They had had to go all over town before finding one open. But it was worth it: there was much more choice in that market and things were even cheaper. From there they had decided to go to a different market every Saturday evening to buy the midnight snack. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, but if you stay up all night, it's ideal.

He took all the drinks from the fridge counter: coca, fanta, monster, cold tea and cold coffee. Beside him, there was the prosperous woman who was looking for a particular drink among those many cans, but did not seem to find it. Eventually he left with a fresh can of Dr. Pepper. She had a very tight red dress, with very high black heels. Her hair was curly and fell on her dark shoulders. She was very beautiful and was probably a soul of the street, like him; he did not have a permanent home.

Not that Virgil didn't have a home or family, but he preferred to wander around the streets, rather than being locked in four walls. He knew everyone and that was also how he met his friends: Remy, Joan and Talyn. Nice guys, also children of the street. Joan and Talyn weren't there that night because they had to go to a show of a friend of theirs, but they didn't go out as often as Remy and him.

As he was heading for the chips, passing by the fridge counter, he saw it. It was the last one left and it was also an acceptable taste: pizza pepperoni. He brought his hand close to the handle, grasping it, when another hand, at the same instant, grasped the handle. The complexion was rosier than his, full of freckles and the wrist was full of many coloured bracelets.

Virgil immediately withdrew his hand, clutching it to his chest. He wasn’t used to such direct physical contact. The heartbeat had accelerated slightly, and his eyes widened and looked at the owner of the hand that had touched him. It was the boy who was inside the convenience store. He had an open grey duvet, giving the opportunity to see a light blue cotton sweater, a pair of trousers above the ankle that showed blue socks with pink hearts and white vans. Virgil had to admit that he found him slightly adorable with that cat-eared hat he had, along with round glasses too.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you”. The boy rubbed his hand in the back of his neck, stroking his light brown curls, while smiling at him. He noticed that his face was strewn with freckles.

"No, don’t worry". Virgil replied blushing and hugging himself in his sweatshirt.

They remained silent, too embarrassed to speak. What a figure he had just made! He was also a very nice boy and he had already screwed everything up!

"Anyway, take it.” Said the boy in glasses pointing at the pizza.

"No no, go ahead."

"No, come on, take it, you came before me"

"No really, I will take something else, for today Remy can be satisfied with what I got, and if he then discusses if he will see it with me".

"I insist, take the pizza”. Virgil took the pizza and thanks him. The hedgehog chuckled at this making Virgil blush.

“Anyway, you are really nice. "

"It’s a good thing. Usually at the first meeting people say the opposite”.

"Oh! Sorry...".

"For what? It's all right. "

"Okay... “. And here Virgil had ruined everything again. It was normal that he made him uncomfortable with that statement. What had crossed his mind? “Anyway, my name is Patton, even if everyone calls me Pat”. The boy held out his hand. Virgil looked at him for a while before squeezing it. It was strange. They had known each other so little and they already shook hands.

"Pleasure". Virgil replied. At that moment he noticed the colour of his interlocutor's eyes: They were light blue, tending to grey, much more beautiful than its hazelnut colour. He also noticed that he had a strange light. They seemed to be waiting for something. It didn't take long to figure out what. "... Virgil”. He withdrew his hand and put it in the pockets of his sweatshirt, shrugging his shoulders. Now he knew very well how it would go: Patton would laugh at his face, Virgil would say to fuck off and go away with those things he had taken; it always happened that way. He waited for the inevitable, but something else happens.

"Oh my God!". Patton exclaimed with eyes that shone with wonder making Virgil blush. “Your name is beautiful! It's like that Divine Comedy character!”. The hedgehog took his hands and squeezed them in his. “You have to tell me more”. Virgil blushed even more as he stammered something going towards the chips.

They walked side by side, Patton with his hands behind his back and Virgil curled up slightly in himself. It was so strange for him. Nobody had approached him in that way and especially at the first meeting. It was really strange.

"So where are you from?"

"Huh?". Virgil replied not expecting the question.

Patton chuckle. "I asked where are you from? I've never seen you around here. "

"Ah. I'm from the other district, I'm just passing through”.

"Wow, have you come all this way to come here?"

“Yes, me and my other friends always go to a different mini market and then have an evening together”.

"Sounds cool! They look like our family nights”.

"Your what?"

“Family nights. Me, Roman and Logan get together in the nights and spend them playing board games or watching movies. It's a lot of fun, especially because in the end we always find ourselves having to fight pillows and we have to clean the entire living room from feathers”.

"Oh". And they remained silent. Virgil slapped mentally his forehead. He was truly an idiot. Because he had answered that way, they would never have gone on with the conversation if he continued like this.

“We too...”. Virgil resumed catching the attention of the other. “Do have such a thing. We spend all night watching TV series and talking about conspiracies and we stay awake all night”. When he finished, he noticed that he had arrived at the chips. He stopped and began to look at what types they had.

“Cool, except the part of the conspiracies. I'm not so crazy, then I can no longer fall asleep”.

“It is the same thing that Doc says, but in the end, he always falls asleep on the most beautiful part”.

Patton laughed. “What are you looking for?”.

“The Pringles. I always take those since I found out that they have more chips than air. Here they are”. From behind the shelf he took some cans and looked at the flavours: classic, onion, cheese, paprika and pizza. “I will take only the classics, onion and paprika. The others seem to be quite unlikely tastes”.

“Roman once took us the Jalapeño ones. In the end he had to finish them all, because neither I nor Logan likes spicy. From that night Roman discovered he was not a big fan of spicy and that he always serves a jar of yogurt in the fridge”. He laughed, but it wasn't like before. He seemed slightly sad, but Virgil try not to think about it, he was probably just paranoid.

They moved to the sweets department. They kept talking about the plus and minus. Virgil thus discovered that Patton was studying to become a nurse in the children's ward. He said he loved to see the happy faces of children. He discovered that he lived alone in a two-room apartment not far from there and that the home owner was very kind. He also discovered that they would have the same passion for cats, if it weren't for the fact that he was allergic to them and then he preferred dogs.

Arriving at the department they took almost all types of desserts that were there: chocolate, candies, bars, lollipops, M&Ms and other sweets with a thousand shapes and colours. Mostly Patton had helped him choose them, Virgil didn’t like theme.

“But tell me, do you like sweets? “. Virgil asked sarcastically. The other blushed and then laughed amused.

“You caught me! What can I say, it reflects my sweet soul”. He winked at him as he posed as an anime girl trying to be cute. Virgil didn't want to admit it, but he was cute even without the pose. He couldn't help smiling.

“Really? Even dad jokes?”. Virgil replies in turn.

“Of course! It's the best part”. They both laughed. It had been so long since Virgil was not so well with someone he had just met, it was pleasant in sensation.

“Excuse me...”. An uncertain voice called them. They turned and saw the old lady who was walking around the mini-market. “You bold young people could help an elderly lady “.

Patton replied before Virgil could even formulate a sentence. “Of course!! What do you need?”.

“You see that jar of biscuits above?” She pointed to the top shelf and they saw a metal box with the promised biscuits inside. “Could you take them for me, please?”.

Virgil knew that the two of them would not make it, being more or less the same height, that is, low. But he had no time to say anything that Patton had already said yes to the lady.

“Don't worry “. Patton reassured him whispering with a big smile. “I already have an idea in mind. Can you lift me up? “.

“Oh nonononono”.

“Come on, Virgil. It won't be dangerous”.

“It’s worst! If we fall, we both get hurt”.

“It is not true. Okay, let's do it like this, I'm underneath and you're over there looking lighter. Please”. He put his joined hands together in prayer and looked at him with his big blue eyes. Virgil couldn’t say no to that. It took him a while to figure out how to do it, but in the end, Virgil managed to get on Patton's shoulders and get the biscuits. It was plain butter cookies in a circular metal box. Soon after he gave the box to the old lady and got off his shoulders.

“Thank you, young men for helping this little old woman”.

“Don't worry, it was really a pleasure”. Patton replied, smiling at her. “And you know, I have never seen the box in the shops, but always at my grandmother's house. Once I opened it too, but I only found buttons. I remember that I didn't really appreciate the surprise”. Both he and the old lady started laughing. Virgil looked at him: how did he always have such a bright smile.

“Ah, you really made me laugh young man”. Replied the old woman. “Let me give you a gift for your kindness”.

“No, please, you don't have to worry “. Virgil said stopping her.

“No, I insist”. The old lady rummaged in her purse and pulled out two Steven Universe pendants. How did he know? Emile had harassed him with that cartoon. He gave one to Virgil and one Patton. “Thanks again and spend a good night”.

The two again waved to the lady. Virgil looked at Patton again and realized that now his smile had changed, was he slightly sad? He immediately looked away at his hand and the figurine.

“She gave me the pumpkin”. Virgil thought aloud. Patton turned to him and looked at him too.

“Pumpkin! It is super rare, but also very cute!”.

“Ah, was it called that? Instead who gave you? “.

“Lapis. I'm happy, even if I already have it “.

“Do you make the collection?”. Patton nodded. “Even Remy's boyfriend. Emile, he does it of practically every cartoon that follows. I think the Steven Universe has finished it”.

“Really? Wow, you should introduce me to him!”. Patton exclaimed, but immediately after realizing what he had said, he began to apologize. Maybe he thought it would bother him to get to know his friends. And he was right, he did so with the others, but that boy was different.

“Well, it would be nice “. Virgil interrupted him in a sweet tone. Patton looked at him in amazement, then smiled. Seeing that Virgil smiled and blushed. “Anyway, do you want to exchange character? I don't do the collection and it seems to me that you care”.

He saw Patton's eyes shine even more and it was a moment before he embraced him. Virgil stopped. He was not used to physical contact and especially the emotional one. Patton evidently noticed it, because he quickly dropped it and began to apologize again that he had invaded his personal space and that he would never do it again.

“No, don't worry... In truth, I liked it”. They both blushed. And after a little embarrassment, they went to the cash register. Virgil realized now that Patton had taken a box of chocolate chip cookies and a bag of popcorn.

They had now reached the door and stopped. It was time to say goodbye. Virgil knew that perhaps he would never see him again. He was a little sad about this.

“So”. Patton finally spoke. “Have fun with your friends tonight and eat that pizza for me too”.

Virgil smiled. “Yes, and you too have fun at the family night”.

“Ah, but we don't do it today. At the last-minute Roman had to replace one of his classmates at the show at his university and Logan had to resolve some problems at the library where he works. So, I'm alone”. The last sentence he said with sadness and his eyes, which looked at the floor, were also shiny. But Patton smiled, though it wasn't a real smile. “Well, it will mean that I will recover all the series that I have started and I have not been able to finish. Now I salute you, it was nice to meet you “.

Virgil saw his smile fade away in biting his lip. He couldn't see it like that. He wanted to see him smile, laugh, make jokes, tell him about himself and listen to him. He had to do something. He was in the middle of the automatic door when Virgil took his wrist. Patton turned and his eyes were so shiny that they seemed to start crying at the moment.

“Would you like to be with us? We could watch Netflix together and chat about the plus and the minus. After all, I owe you a pizza “.

Patton looked at him in surprise, then smiled and hugged him. He definitely had to take it for a yes.

When they got out, it didn't take long to convince Remy to get Patton to participate too. Especially with Emile on his side. They spent the whole evening watching "Avatar: the last air bender” and eating snacks. Virgil had never felt better. He and Patton remained attached all evening. At one point he and Patton, who was leaning on his shoulder, had also fallen asleep. Remy also took the photo, but Virgil didn't have time to delete it that had already sent it to Patton. He said they were cute, Virgil was blushing and wanted to die of shame. But at the same time, he smiled. He was happy to have found him, but in the end, Patton had also found him.


End file.
